


And Just Like the Equation, We Form a Perfect Solution

by SexyRiverSong (ImJessieB)



Category: AU - Fandom, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex (fandom)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJessieB/pseuds/SexyRiverSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic in which Matt is a maths professor and Alex is his student.  Alex has just gotten through a messy divorce, and in an attempt to move forward with her life, she has decided to go back to University.  She is struggling, though, and she wonders if she will ever make it through.  Will she? How will her Professor be able to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maths. Why she was required to take the stupid bloody class to earn her art degree she would never understand, but her advisor had assured her is was, “crucial to the academic learning of every individual.” As she sat there staring at the equation on the board while waiting for her professor to arrive, she understood more than ever why she loved acting so much in the first place. 

 

She had always planned on being an actress. It had been her dream since she was a little girl. She had had some small roles on television when she was younger, but her passion blossomed when she was accepted to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. RADA, also known as the place she met and fell in love with her husband. Ex-husband. The divorce had just been finalized a month ago, although Alex figured the marriage was over before it began. Neither of them really wanted it, but they didn’t know any different than each other, so they stuck with what they knew best. 

 

Ralph was an incredibly talented actor, and Alex had known that from the first moment she had saw him on stage. His presence captivated everyone in the room, but at the time, she was the only one who captivated him. Her long curly locks had been flowing down her back, her dress was short enough to capture the attention of some of the other ladies in the class. But Ralph, the most desired man in the school, he chose her. 

 

Alex was well aware that once Ralph’s career began to pick up that she would be expected to step back, to make a happy home and raise their children. She would have been perfectly content doing so, too. Ralph, on the other hand, had different plans. It didn’t take long for him to wander, for his eyes and hands to travel to the women who threw themselves at him on a daily basis. So, when Alex had finally caught him in the act, fooling around with his much older co-star, she stepped aside and let fate deal with everything else.

 

Fate would have her sitting in her first maths class in over ten years, living with her younger sister, and divorced. It wasn’t what Alex had pictured for herself when she was a girl, but she made her bed and now it was time for her to lie in it. 

 

The persistent ticking of the clock on the wall had finally irritated Alex enough to glance up and look at the time. 8:12. As if maths wasn’t bad enough, she was going to be stuck with a professor who had no concept of time. Fabulous, she thought to herself. Not expecting the professor to arrive any time soon, Alex opened her sketch pad and began to doodle whatever had popped into her mind. She looked down to see what was the beginning to a disheveled flower when the door banged loudly against the wall, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Oh, um, sorry. So sorry to keep you all waiting. I, um, well I had a little accident in the hall. I tripped coming up the stairs and I lost control of all of my notes and I had to go chasing them down the hall and the next thing I knew I was at the wrong end of the building and I, well,” he stopped, setting his things down on his desk and peering up through the floppy brown hair that covered his head, “Hello, I’m your maths professor, Doctor Matt Smith,” he smiled, waving awkwardly to the class. Alex had to admit that he was not at all what she had expected. He was young, vibrant, full of energy, and if she was honest with herself, quite handsome. She shook her head at the thought and closed her sketch book, waiting for him to continue. He made introductions, explained the coursework, and started going over equations on the board. Alex was completely lost as he wrote numbers and letters and strange symbols she had never seen on the board in front of her. She was screwed. When the bell rang to announce class was over, Alex quickly wrote down the assignment, gathered her things, and headed home to her sisters. This was going to be one hell of a semester.


	2. Chapter 2

“You mean he was hot?” Nicola’s grin spread across her face, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

 

“Well, in his own unique sort of way. He was all limbs and hair and, really nice hair, and, I can’t explain it Nic. But, between not understanding a damn thing he has written on the board and being distracted by that quirky smile of his, I don’t think I will make it though this class alive,” Alex sighed, peering down into her teacup.

 

“Oh, come off it, Alex. You’ll be fine. Plus, if you need help, you could always go to him. Maybe you could sleep your way to a good grade,” she laughed, tucking her head down to avoid Alex’s glare.

 

“Nicola! I will not be sleeping with him or any of my other professors! I have sworn off men!” Nicola snorted at her sisters words, and Alex couldn’t help but burst into laughter along with her sister. “Okay, maybe I haven’t sworn them off, but I have no intention of developing a relationship at the moment.” 

 

“Who said anything about a relationship? I merely mentioned that it might be nice for you to casually sleep with someone that could improve your grade. Let’s face it, Alex. Without someone’s help, there is no way you are going to pass that class.” Alex nodded solemnly, silently agreeing with Nicola. “Besides, you could use a good shag.”

 

“Nicola!” Alex exclaimed, a blush burning brightly across her cheeks, “If I want a good shag, my maths professor is certainly the last place I am going to go.”

 

“Fair enough,” Nic conceded, tapping her fingers lightly on the edge of the table, “But I do have some friends in the area if you’re looking for a good shag,” she laughed.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex nodded, taking the last sip of her tea. “Well, studying calls, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks and two failed quizzes later, Alex found herself dreading the mere thought of maths. Every assignment she had handed in had been given back to her covered with marks. She tried and tried, but she just wasn’t able to figure anything out. The bell had rung and Alex was gathering up her things when she heard her name called from the front of the room. “Ms. Kingston, if you would, please have a seat. I’d like to speak with you.” Alex turned and sat in her seat, mentally preparing herself for whatever Professor Smith had to say to her. After the rest of the students had left the room, Matt closed the door and walked up to where Alex was sitting, and took the seat next to her.

 

“Alex, isn’t it?” he asked her, peering at her through his fringe.

 

“Yes,” she nodded, twirling her pencil anxiously between her fingers.

 

“How are you?” 

 

“I’m quite fine, Professor. How are you?” Alex answered, still trying to avoid the conversation.

 

“I’m very well, thank you, but you know that’s not what I meant. What’s going on? You haven’t passed a single assignment yet. Is there something going on, something I can help with?” he asked, a sad smile marking his face.

 

“Nothing that I can’t work on,” she assured him, “I just can’t seem to wrap my mind around this. I’m afraid its been over ten years since my last maths class, and I really can’t seem to figure any of this out.” She looked at Matt, who’s mouth hung open, as if in shock.

 

“Ten years? Were you 12? Excuse me for saying this, but you don’t look a day over twenty five. How could it have possibly been ten years since your last maths class?”

 

“Well,” Alex said, her cheeks quickly turning an embarrassing shade of pink, “I’m afraid my looks have deceived you. I’m not twenty-two, nor am I twenty-five or twenty-eight. Truth is, I never thought I would find myself in university after all of this time, and its all a bit overwhelming.”

 

“Do you mind if I ask what brought you back to University?” he asked, tugging nervously at the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“My divorce,” Alex answered straightforwardly, “Turns out my name got lost in the acting field. I had been trailing behind my husband for so long that people seemed to have forgotten about me. Thought it was time I took some responsibility for my life, and here I am.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said simply, placing his hands flat on the desk, “I’d like to help you, if that’s okay. With the work, I mean. We can set up some tutoring sessions, and I’m sure we can have you in the swing of things in no time.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know-”

 

“Please, Alex. I know this probably isn’t my place, but you seem like a brilliant woman. I want to see you succeed, even if its only in this class. I’d really like to help you. What do you say?” he grinned at her with the eyes of a puppy, and she could feel her heart melt in her chest. How was she to resist him?

 

“Oh, what the hell. Sure,” she smiled, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.

“So you carry the x to the other side, and then multiply both sides by three,” he said, watching as Alex’s delicate hands wrote the complex equation on the page in front of her. She huffed in frustration, setting her pencil down and pushing her hair out of her face.

 

“But why?” Alex asked, looking into Matt’s eyes for the answer.

 

“Because you want to get the x by itself, and to do that you need to multiply both sides by three.”

 

“Sure, Professor, when you say it it sounds so easy,” she replied, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. 

 

“I’ve told you before to call me Matt, and it is easy if you want it to be,” he took the paper from her, finishing the equation she had started, “See, X is equal to nine. So, to check it, we?”

 

“Plug 9 into the equation to see if the answers match,” Alex repeated, as she did every time he asked the question.

 

“And does it match?” he asked, watching as she scribbled on her paper.

 

“Yes.”

 

“See, was that really so hard?” he asked, nudging her arm playfully.

 

“No,” she pouted, lifting her mug to her mouth and taking a sip of her tea. 

 

“Alex, you’re going to do fine,” Matt said, gazing at Alex until her eyes met his.

 

“How can you be so sure?” she questioned, quirking her eyebrow at him playfully.

 

“Because I see you, Alex,” he answered solemnly, “And I know you can make it through this class. From what I understand, you’ve made it though so much already in your life. Don’t let a little class like this get in the way of moving forward.”

 

“You don’t know that half of what I’ve made it through in my life,” Alex huffed, gathering her things and shoving them quickly into her bag.

 

“Will you tell me?” he reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, willing her to stop packing her things up.

 

“What?” she gasped, pulling her wrist from his hands. She stood looking at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Will you tell me what you’ve made it through?” he answered, staring right back into her eyes.

 

“Why should I do that?” she had her defenses up, not wanting to give too much of herself away. 

 

“Because I want to know, Alex. I know this is hardly appropriate, as I am your professor, but I quite fancy you. There are only four weeks left of the term, and I was hoping that once the term was over, you might consider giving a bloke like me the opportunity of joining me for dinner,” he looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

 

Oh God, she thought, he fancies me. What the hell am I going to do now? If she weren’t being completely oblivious, she knew the answer. She quite fancied him, too. Matt had everything going for him; he was young, attractive, intelligent, and quite the flirt. She saw her opportunity, and knew she had to take it.

“You’re right, it is hardly appropriate,” she nodded, sitting back down in the chair across from him, “Its hardly appropriate that we will have to wait four weeks, but I think I can manage a few cups of tea between now and then.” 

 

“Really?” Matt smiled eagerly.

 

“Really,” Alex nodded her confirmation, her curls bouncing wildly.

 

“Well, then, Alex,” he began, licking his lips nervously, “How about a cup of tea tonight, and you can tell me all about what you’ve made it through in life.”

 

“Okay,” she answered, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, “Its a date, professor.”


	4. Chapter 4

“And then what,” Matt asked, taking a bite from his biscuit.

 

“And then I moved in with Nicola. She’s really been amazing through al of this. With her help, I decided that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea for me to go to university. I needed to do something, and acting wasn’t paying the bills. Well, going to university isn’t paying them, either, but it will help one day,” Alex smiled, watching as Matt finished what was left of his tea.

 

“And you’re studying?” he asked, realizing he didn’t know anything about her studies other than she was in his class.

 

“Art,” she nodded, taking a sip of her tea, “I hope to become a teacher. I was always so great at playing school when I was young, and I always had to play the teacher so I could be in charge. I figured I might as well turn dreams into a reality.”

 

“Teacher, eh?” Matt quirked an eyebrow at her, “Sure you don’t want to be an art professor?”

 

“And teach hormonal university students?” Alex huffed, “No thank you! I think I’d like to teach primary school. I’d like to capture the minds of children while they are still free and willing to draw purple ducks and pink ponies.” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be great,” Matt smiled assuringly, moving his hand to rest on top of Alex’s. The contact shot an immediate surge through Alex’s body, but she tried to remain calm. She had hoped her acting skills would help her, because she didn’t need to turn into a babbling, flustered girl right now.

 

“And how can you be so sure, Professor?” She laughed as Matt rolled his eyes dramatically at the term. He shook his head and swiped his thumb against the pulse point of her wrist.

 

“Because I can see you, Alex. And I know you’ll be brilliant at whatever you do.” Alex felt a blush begin to crawl up her cheeks and a warm sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. No, she told herself, you are absolutely not falling for your maths professor. 

 

“So, Matt,” she began, quickly changing the subject, “What about you? Have you always wanted to be a maths professor?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Matt laughed, taking his hand from hers and running it through his hair, “I was determined to be a professional footballer. I was damn near close, too. I had an accident in my final year, though. A back injury, and it was quite bad, actually, and was told that my dreams of going pro were to be put to rest.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex cooed, taking his hand in hers this time. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him as a look of disappointment and regret washed over his face. She had been in his position, and not long ago. Her dreams of being an actress and a wife and a mother had seemed to go out the door, and she was left with the next best thing. As if reading her mind, Matt began again.

 

“So, I decided that I better go into what I did best, and that was maths. I was always good at it, all throughout my school days. Numbers just made sense to me. So, here I am, seven years later, teaching maths at the same university I earned my degree from.”

 

“Well,” Alex said, noting Matt’s age. Seven years later. That must have made him around 25. 7 years younger than her, she realized. Maybe maths was her thing. She squeezed Matt’s hand gently, “Aren’t I lucky you made that decision?”

 

“What?” Matt asked, that adorable flustered look that Alex had grown to adore covering his face.

 

“Well, if it weren’t for that decision to teach maths, I wouldn’t be here having tea with you right now,” she smiled, tugging the corner of her lip into her mouth and chewing lightly.

 

“Stop,” Matt said gently, leaning forward to brush a curl out of Alex’s face. Her eyebrows quickly knitted together, trying to work out why he seemed so put-off by her compliment. “If you keep chewing on your lip like that, its going to start bleeding.”

 

“Maybe you should kiss it better, then, Professor,” she stated simply, pulling their hands into her lap.

 

“As you ask, Ms. Kingston,” he grinned. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers, swiping his tongue gently along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly, allowing his tongue to linger briefly against her own before he pulled away. “All better?” he asked, caressing the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

 

“I’m not sure. Seems to be, but tomorrow night it might need the same medicine,” she smiled softly, brushing her curls behind her ears.

“Are you asking me out again, Ms. Kingston?” 

 

“I am, Mr. Smith,” she nodded, watching as a smile broke across his face.

 

“Good,” he smirked, “Its a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ms. Kingston, please stay after class,” Matt called as everyone was leaving the auditorium. Alex stopped in her tracks, turning around and watching as the rest of her classmates made their way out the door. 

 

“Yes, Professor,” she asked after the last student had left. Matt strode over to her and shut the door, moving to press his lips firmly yet briefly against hers before pulling back.

 

“I’m proud of you,” he smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear.

 

“What do you mean?” Alex inquired, brushing her fingers along the edges of his collar.

 

“You did very well in class today. You participated, answered my questions. I’m quite impressed,” Matt nodded, running his fingers down Alex’s arms.

 

“Well, I had a good teacher,” she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Tea tonight?”

 

“Seven?” he asked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

 

“Mhmm, make it six.”

 

“Six. Okay. Same place?” he rested his hands at her hips, lightly brushing his fingers against the small bit of exposed skin there.

 

“Sure. Same place,” Alex nodded, “I’ve got to get to my next class, but I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

“Tonight,” he nodded before kissing her cheek and opening the door. “See you then.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“You didn’t being your books,” Matt announced as Alex sat down across from him. He had her tea waiting for him, and she took a sip, humming gratefully.

 

“Why, how forgetful of me,” she grinned, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek, “How are you, dear?”

 

“I’m fine, Alex. How are you?” he asked, taking her hand in his and lacing his fingers with her own.

 

“Wonderful,” she smiled, “I’m glad you decided to ask me for tea.”

 

“You are,” Matt raised a questioning eyebrow at her, “Why is that?”

 

“Well, I quite enjoy your company,” she smiled sadly, taking a deep breath, “That, and there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” Alex bit nervously at her lip, a terrible habit she had developed as a child. She wasn’t looking forward to this conversation with Matt, but if they were headed anywhere, she knew it was to be had. She would prefer to have it sooner rather than later.

 

“Okay,” Matt nodded, squeezing her hand assuringly, “Go ahead.”

 

“It there any way we could go somewhere more private to discuss it?” Alex asked nervously.

 

“Would you like to go back to mine? Its just around the corner.”

 

“Yeah,” she answered, “That’d be great.” They stood up hand in hand, walking in an uncomfortable silence to Matt’s apartment. Matt opened the door and led Alex inside, showing her over to the settee in the corner of the small living room. 

 

“Can I get you a cuppa?” he asked.

 

“That would be wonderful,” Alex smiled, letting herself sink back into the sofa. A few moments later Matt returned with two steaming cups of tea, one for himself and one for Alex. He handed Alex her mug before settling into the couch beside her.

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” he asked, taking a careful sip from his cup.

 

“Well, remember the other day when I told you about everything I’ve had to make it though?” she asked, ducking her head down to avoid his gaze. He nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue. “Well, I might have left something out.” 

 

“What is it, Alex?” he asked, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, wishing that it would be easier for the words to flow from her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Alex opened her eyes and continued.

 

“Well, when Ralph left me, I got very depressed,” she paused, looking into Matt’s eyes, “And even though I knew it was coming, I found myself in a very dark place. And, once I actually saw it in the papers, pictures of him cheating and reading that I was a cold, harsh wife to him, I was so upset. I didn’t want to live anymore knowing that that was what people thought of me. So, I tired to take my own live,” Alex looked down at their hands, tears streaming softly down her cheeks.

 

“Alex,” Matt gasped softly, trying to keep his own tears from spilling out of his eyes, “I-I had no idea. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, Matt,” she sniffed, shaking her head softly, “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I know,” he nodded, squeezing her hands tighter than before, “I’m just sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry that we didn’t meet sooner. I’m sorry that you had to suffer though that.”

 

“But I’m alive,” she smiled softly, trying to make light of the conversation.

 

“You are,” Matt nodded, “And I couldn’t be more grateful,” he leaned forward and pressed a firm, loving kiss to her lips.

 

“Matt,” Alex gasped, pulling back from him. 

 

“Alex, please let me say this,” he took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheek with the soft pad of his thumb. Alex searched his eyes for hesitance, but she couldn’t find it. She saw adoration, admiration, and love. And then she realized it; She was in love with him. And she was pretty sure that he loved her, too. “Alex, I never ever want to see you hurt like that ever again. If you’ll let me, I promise to be there for you, no matter what,” he moved to cup her face in his cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers, “Alex, I love you.”

 

“I know,” she nodded, quickly pressing her lips against his, “And I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

“See, I told you that you would end up shagging him,” Nicola laughed, shoving her sister playfully in the arm.

 

“Nicola, we are not shagging!” Alex’s face quickly turned red from embarrassment.

 

“Not yet, anyway,” she snorted, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek before heading for the door. “Let me know how tonight works out for you, sis,” she winked, stepping out the door, “And I want all the details.” Alex shook her head and watched the door close behind her sister. She sat back and took an exasperated breath. Tonight was the night. Matt had respected her wish to move slowly, but she couldn’t hold off much longer. She loved Matt, she really did, and she wanted to be completely his. 

 

Two hours later she was walking up the steps to his flat, bouncing anxiously on her balls of her feet before raising her hand to knock firmly on the door. “Alex,” he warmly greeted her, opening the door and kissing her cheek quickly, “Come on in.” Alex moved swiftly past him, standing nervously behind him as she waited for him to close the door. Sixteen, she thought to herself, I am acting like a bloody sixteen year old. When Matt turned back to her, he looked at her with dark eyes and a grin blooming across his face. Alex tugged at the hem of her curve-hugging dress as Matt made his way across the room at an agonizingly slow pace. He stopped just inches from her, lightly grabbing her fingers and lacing them with his own. 

 

“Matt,” she breathed out, moving her hand up to rest on his arm. She decided to go sleeveless tonight, something that she had not been willing to do for a very long while. The purple scar on her wrist was a terrible reminder of the wreck she had become at the end of her marriage; a horrible reminder of something she hopes she will never experience with Matt. She had told herself she wanted to be completely his, and allowing him to see her wholly and absolutely was part of that. Alex squeezed his arm gently and leaned forward to press her lips firmly against his. He moaned quietly into her mouth, his arm wrapping firmly around her waist and his tongue brushing eagerly against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly under his, savoring the taste of tea and honey that lingered in on his lips.

 

“Alex, love, are you sure this is what you want?” he broke away from her, cupping her cheek softly in his palm.

 

“Of course,” she nodded, biting softly on her bottom lip, “I want this, Matt. And I want you.” She once again pressed her lips firmly to his, gasping as his hand squeezed her bum lightly. Matt slowly started walking them back towards his room, his lips never leaving hers. She quickly worked on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. When the back of Alex’s knees hit the bed behind her, Matt gently laid her back, pulling the straps of her dress down and working at the zip on the side. She ran her fingers through his hair, arching into his gentle touch.

 

Matt slowly peeled Alex’s dress from her body, letting of a please moan when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. He pressed soft, gently kisses down her abdomen, biting softly at her hip as she raised them off the bed to allow him to remove the dress completely. He moved his way back up to her mouth, faintly brushing his lips against hers before trailing soft bites and kisses down her neck, across her clavicle, and along the soft caress of her breast. He hungrily took one dusky nipple in his mouth, tonguing it eagerly. Once he was satisfied with his administrations, he moved his attention to the other breast, repeating his actions. Alex arched her back up to his mouth, pressing herself into him. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and a familiar warmth pooling between her legs. She pulled her head up to his once more, pressing a warm, gently kiss to his lips. 

 

Alex worked her hand between them, working the button of his jeans and shoving them and his pants down his legs to the floor. He bit down on her clavicle as she scratched her nails up his bum and back until her fingers got lost in the hair upon his head. She took him in her hand, squeezing his length as she aligned him with her warm, wanting sex. “I love you, Alex,” he whispered against her lips before slowing sinking into her. Alex groaned as her body adjusted to the feeling of fulness, and when Matt finally began to move, she was somehow able to grasp a mindful train of thought. 

 

“I love you, too, Matt,” she gasped, pressing her lips against his neck. He moved inside her at an unbearably slow speed at first, but with each gently moan that escaped her mouth, his pace increased. It wasn’t long before Alex’s nails were digging into his shoulder, silently asking for more. He could feel her nearing her climax, her walls fluttering and tightening around him. Matt brushed his hand down her stomach until he found her clit, pressing the sensitive bundle of nerves firmly with the pads of his fingers. She gasped at the contact, jolting her hips up to meet his. With just a few firm thrusts, Alex came around him, biting down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. Matt held her gently until her climax washed over her, thrusting gently and   
unevenly until he reached his peak just seconds later, her name flowing from his lips. 

 

Matt rolled over to the side, pulling Alex into him. Her arms wrapped around his frame and his hand tangled into her curls. She brushed her lips against his chest, and suddenly her emotions overcame her. As she lay there silently crying against his chest, Matt rubbed soothing circles across her back. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked after a few short moment.

 

“I-I just, you’re really amazing,” she answered, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

“I’m only amazing because you made me this way, Alex. I don’t know what it is, but there is something about you. The moment I saw you sitting in that classroom, doodling away in your sketchbook thinking that nobody saw you, I knew that you were special. I knew that you would be the person to make me complete,” tears were beginning to fill his eyes, now. He let out a gently sigh and pressed his lips firmly against her hair. “You are the amazing one, Alexandra Kingston.”

 

“Oh, Matthew, I don’t know about that,” she laughed, curling farther into her side. Matt’s hand slid up and down her arm until he reached her wrist, caressing softly at the scar that she had kept hidden. Alex gasped in surprise, taken back by his action. 

 

“I know, Alex. This proves it to me. Your strength, your courage. Your love and admiration. And more than anything, you. You are brilliant, Alex, no matter what you think.”

 

“Thank you, darling,” she replied, tilting her head up and pressing her lips to his. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

“Art; A” Matt nodded, expecting nothing less from Alex. She was an artist, after all. “Science; B,” he nodded again, waiting for her to continue, “Psychology, A;” he grinned, waiting for her to tell him her final grade, which he had known for quite some time, “And Math; A.” she smiled, kissing him squarely on the lips.

 

“I’m proud of you Alex,” he kissed her again, brushing a curl from her face.

 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve done too bad, considering how long I’ve been away from the education system,” she laughed, taking his hands in hers.

 

“You’re doing brilliantly, love.”

 

“Oh, its nothing,” she shrugged.

 

“It is,” he smiled, capturing her lips with his once more, “I just have one question, though,” he stated firmly.

 

“What’s than,” she sighed, conversation being the last thing on her mind at the moment.

 

“How’d you manage to get a A in math?” he chuckled.

 

“I don’t know,” she grinned, “I must’ve had a good teacher.”

 

“Well, maybe you were just an excellent student,” he breathed against her neck. 

 

“Anything else you care to teach me, Professor?”

 

“I thought maybe you could do the teaching tonight, love,” he answered against her neck. He had a feeling he might earn high marks from her tonight, and he really couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fiction.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a tease.
> 
> Finally, finished!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction.


End file.
